Field of the Invention
The invention pertains generally to topical treatments containing copper ions and to methods of treating body conditions using topical treatments containing copper ions in various anatomical areas of the body. More particularly, the invention pertains to treating body conditions affecting the dermatological areas using topical treatments containing copper ions.
Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Many various abnormal body conditions are caused by harmful pathogens or microbes, examples of which include bacteria, fungi and viruses. Abnormal body conditions that arise in or affect the genital area in women typically affect the vagina and are commonly referred to as “vaginitis”. The term “vaginitis” encompasses infection and/or inflammation of the vagina caused by bacteria, fungi and/or viruses. Vaginitis may extend to the external female genital area, i.e. the vulva, in which case it is usually referred to as “vulvovaginitis”. In addition, bacterial, fungal and viral conditions that affect all or part of the genital area in women, i.e. vagina, vulva and/or surrounding anatomical area, may also affect all or part of the rectal (anal) area, i.e. the rectum (anal canal) and surrounding anatomical area. In men, infection and/or inflammation of bacterial, fungal and/or viral origins may affect all or part of the rectal area and also all or part of the genital area, i.e. the penis, scrotum and surrounding anatomical area.
Vaginitis that is bacterial in origin is commonly called “bacterial vaginosis”. Many different bacteria are responsible for bacterial vaginosis and some of these bacteria are the cause of sexually transmitted diseases in women and men. Examples of sexually transmitted bacterial diseases that affect the vagina and surrounding anatomical areas are gonorrhea and chlamydia, which appear in the general population on a widespread basis. It is estimated by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) that more than 700,000 people annually in the U.S. alone acquire new gonorrhea infections. According to the CDC, over 1.3 million chlamydia infections were recorded in the U.S. in 2010 alone. In addition, there are a large number of undiagnosed, untreated or unreported infections of gonorrhea and chlamydia because the diseases may be asymptomatic or present with only very mild symptoms. Oftentimes, gonorrhea and chlamydia occur together. Gonorrhea and chlamydia may also appear in the mouth, throat and rectum (anus) in men and women. If left untreated, gonorrhea and chlamydia can spread to the uterus and/or Fallopian tubes and may cause pelvic inflammatory disease (PID), infertility, ectopic pregnancies, chronic pelvic pain and increased risk for infection with the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). Untreated gonorrhea may also affect the blood, joints and heart valves. The usual treatments for gonorrhea and chlamydia are appropriate antibiotics, but history has demonstrated that over time many bacterial diseases develop a resistance to antibiotics. Indeed, according to the CDC, numerous antibiotics previously used to treat gonorrhea have lost their effectiveness, and there is currently only one remaining drug, i.e. the injectable antibiotic ceftriaxone, proven effective for treating gonorrhea. There is great concern in the medical community that it is only a matter of time before gonorrhea becomes resistant to this last remaining drug. Other types of pathogens and microbes, such as the bacteria streptococcus and staphylococcus and the parasitic protozoan trichomonas, may also affect the vagina and surrounding anatomical areas resulting in abnormal biological conditions. As with gonorrhea, staphylococcus infections are especially problematic because certain strains of the bacteria have become antibiotic resistant. Infections in the vagina may spread to the uterus, resulting in PID which is often a very painful and serious condition with potentially harmful and permanent complications.
In addition to being susceptible to abnormal body conditions caused by bacteria, the vagina and surrounding anatomical areas are susceptible to various abnormal body conditions caused by viruses and fungi. Viral diseases that arise in or affect the vagina and surrounding anatomical areas include herpes (Types I and II), human papilloma virus (HPV) and HIV, all of which are sexually transmittable. Herpes, HPV and HIV can also be found in the areas of the mouth, skin and rectum (anus). Fungal diseases that arise in or affect the vagina include yeast infections, particularly candida, and thrush. Fungi are also responsible for abnormal biological conditions in other areas of the body such as the mouth (thrush), feet, skin and nails. There is no cure for herpes and HIV. Anti-viral drugs are available to alleviate herpes symptoms and suppress the herpes virus so that active infections recur less frequently and are of shorter duration, but these drugs are associated with significant side effects. Infection with HPV is usually treated with topical medications, oral medications and/or surgical removal of warts. Complications of HPV infection include increased risk for cervical, rectal and vulvar cancers. Available treatments for HIV are designed to suppress the virus and boost the immune system in hope of avoiding opportunistic infections and delaying or preventing the onset of full-blown acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). In recent years, it was hoped that a vaginal microbicide gel called PRO 2000 would be effective at reducing HIV infection when used shortly before sexual intercourse, but unfortunately the compound was found to be ineffective in a large scale clinical trial. Topical and oral medications are available to treat yeast and other fungal infections, but are limited in effectiveness such that fungal infections are often not eradicated and thus reoccur. The vast majority of abnormal body conditions caused by bacteria, viruses and fungi that affect the genital and/or rectal areas in women also affect the genital and/or rectal areas in men.
In addition to conditions caused by harmful pathogens or microbes, hemorrhoids are another abnormal body condition that affects the rectum (anus) in men and women and may cause rectal pain, swelling, discomfort and/or itching.
Conventional treatments for hemorrhoids include topical medications and surgery. In addition to harmful microbes and pathogens, sperm are microbes that appear in the vagina after intercourse. Numerous spermicidal contraceptive compounds are available for introduction in the vagina. Typically, these must be introduced in the vagina very shortly before intercourse and are therefore oftentimes inconvenient. When intercourse takes place without contraception and there is concern for an unwanted pregnancy, drugs known as the “morning after pill” or “emergency contraceptives” are sometimes prescribed to prevent pregnancy, but these drugs are not 100% effective and may have undesirable side effects.
Abnormal body conditions of bacterial, viral and fungal origins commonly arise in dermatological areas of the body, i.e. skin and nails. The skin and soft tissue are common sites for infections caused by various bacteria including staphylococcus, enterobacter, pseudomonas, and streptococcus. Oftentimes, infections develop on the skin at the site of a cut, scratch, abrasion, burn, splinter, boil, pimple, blister, insect bite or other wound or trauma that damages or breaks the skin or provides a point of entry for bacteria and/or other harmful organisms. Viruses such as herpes, shingles and HPV are also the cause of abnormal body conditions on the skin. In particular, herpes causes cold sores (fever blisters), shingles causes painful eruptions, and HPV causes warts on the skin. Other organisms also cause warts on the skin. The skin is susceptible to various fungal conditions, such as “athlete's foot” which commonly occurs on the feet and rashes such as ringworm, infections of the nails, particularly fungal infections of the toenails, are also a common and tenacious problem. The skin is further susceptible to various body conditions resulting from aging, environmental factors and various external and internal causes, such conditions including sun/wind damage, dry skin, age spots, pigmentation, scarring, blisters, boils, cysts, pimples, cuts, scratches, burns, abrasions, splinters, insect bites and stings, animal bites and scratches, ulcers, loss of elasticity or collagen that manifests as wrinkles and sagging skin, acne, and many types of rashes, such as measles, chicken pox, eczema, psoriasis, impetigo and rosacea, due to various underlying external and internal causes. Various topical and oral prescription and non-prescription medications and products are available to treat the foregoing skin conditions. The skin is also a carrier for bacteria, viruses and fungi, seeing as how the skin regularly comes in contact with a plethora of pathogens and microbes. Consequently, many products such as sanitizing hand and body lotions and wipes are available commercially for the purpose of reducing germs on the skin.
The oral-respiratory-otic areas of the body, i.e. mouth, throat, nose, sinuses and ears are also common sites for abnormal body conditions due to the aforementioned pathogens and microbes. In addition, various allergies cause undesirable body conditions that impact the oral-respiratory-otic areas of the body, particularly the throat, nose and sinuses. Asthma is a chronic inflammatory disease of the airways responsible for undesirable conditions. Bacteria, viruses, fungi, allergies and/or asthma are responsible for many unwanted symptoms that appear in the oral-respiratory-otic areas of the body including sore throat, tonsillitis, colds, bronchitis, sinusitis, rhinosinusitis, wheezing, ear infections, earache, pressure in the ears, cold sores, mouth ulcers, canker sores, cough, hoarseness or laryngitis, congestion, runny nose, sneezing, sore gums, periodontal disease, tooth decay and halitosis (bad breath). A vast array of prescription and non-prescription drugs and products are commercially available to treat oral-respiratory-otic conditions.
The prescription drugs and even many of the non-prescription drugs or products used to treat the numerous body conditions described above have many drawbacks including undesirable or potentially harmful side effects, high risk of harm in the event of overdose or improper use, high cost, limited effectiveness, the need for dose medical monitoring, and inconvenience. Moreover, there is presently no single compound or product to treat a wide range of body conditions affecting the genital-rectal areas that include the vagina, rectum (anus), and surrounding anatomical areas, the oral-respiratory-otic areas that include the mouth, throat, airway, nose, sinuses and ears, and the dermatological areas that include the skin and nails, much less a non-pharmaceutical topical treatment that is safe, cost-effective, easy and convenient to use, and capable of being embodied in different forms depending on the intended anatomical area or areas of use.
It has previously been established that copper possesses properties by which it is capable of killing, neutralizing and preventing the growth of human pathogens. It is known that many bacteria identified as human pathogens cannot survive on surfaces of copper metal. U.S. Pat. No. 8,135,466 B2 to Fuller et al discloses a joint prosthesis having an implant body with an external surface containing an antimicrobial metal where the antimicrobial metal may be copper. U.S. Patent Application Publications No. US 2012/0071807 A1 and No. US 2012/0089068 A1 to McClure. Jr. disclose wound dressings containing a metal-based antimicrobial agent where the metal-based antimicrobial agent may be a mixture of silver ions and copper ions. Devices having an external surface of copper metal for insertion in the vagina to treat abnormal biological conditions have been proposed by Applicants in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/157,823 filed Jun. 13, 2008 (abandoned), Ser. No. 13/317,230 filed Oct. 12, 2011, and Ser. No. 13/464,005 filed May 4, 2012, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Topical substances containing particles of copper or its alloys have been proposed for health support uses. A product called “MesoCopper®” sold by Purist Colloids, Inc. is a colloidal copper solution containing nano particles of copper for use on the skin to minimize the appearance of fine lines and wrinkles. Another version of the product is sold as an ingestible mineral supplement. Copper peptides for use on the skin are also commercially available and these require peptides, i.e. small fragments of protein that have an affinity for copper to which they bind very tightly. U.S. Pat. No. 7,776,915 B2 to Morariu discloses a topical composition containing, at a minimum, a lipoic acid, a carnitine and a carnosine, where the carnosine may be chelated to zinc or copper ions. The intended use for the topical composition is to improve the appearance of aged skin. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2008/0195033 A1 to Eagleson et al discloses use of a metal substance to treat diseases in the body. The metal substance is primarily a colloidal suspension and delivery of the substance to the body may require the use of electricity. Prior to the present invention, it has not been recognized to provide a simple solution containing copper ions for use as a topical treatment to be applied directly to anatomical tissue to treat body conditions and/or for use in conjunction with various carriers including creams, gels, lotions, foams, pastes, other solutions, suppositories, tampons, body wipes, wound dressings, skin patches and suture material to form topical treatments in which the carriers facilitate delivery of the copper ions to contact anatomical tissue depending on the anatomical area or areas of use on the body.